


Theater Royal

by kittymsmith



Category: Finishing School - Gail Carriger, The Finishing School Series - Gail Carriger
Genre: 1850s, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, a sex joke or two more than likely, im really just putting whatever comes to mind here, plaid, probably a dick joke tbh, sniall, tophats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymsmith/pseuds/kittymsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mademoiselle Geraldine's School for Young Ladies of Quality goes to London to let the girls see a play, but Sidheag decides she'd rather spend her time with a foppish immortal gentleman by the name of Captain Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theater Royal

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place in Februrary of Curtsies and Conspiracies because there was originally going to be a thing in here about Professor Braithwope, but I think his mind is jacked by this point so I didn't bother and just made it entirely about Sidheag and Niall.
> 
> Here's to an adorable foppish Englishman and a grumpy Scotswoman with a bit too much of an affinity for plaid.
> 
>  
> 
> (thanks to ladykingair on Tumblr for making my obsession with Sidheag Maccon and this pairing all the much deeper.)

Sidheag Maccon couldn't recall exactly how she and Captain Niall had started seeing each other. All she could really remember is him asking to see her after class, and then a week later she'd stolen rope from the storage room beside the loading bay and, donning leather gloves she'd taken from a clavinger before leaving Kingair castle, slid down to the moors for a midnight stroll with the foppish gentleman.

She recalled quite clearly it was the first time she'd seen him in proper clothing - his usual top hat that tied under the chin, a cravat, waistcoat, trousers and boots. The one thing he didn't have was a jacket, and he apologized as if she cared. His had been accidentally destroyed a few full moons ago, and he hadn't the opportunity or reason to replace it.

After the walk in the foggy moors, which was romantic in the most eerie fashion, Sidheag had returned to the ship via a toss from Niall - which he tried to do in the most gentlemanly way possible - that landed her on the lowest deck. She recoiled the rope, waved, and went back to her chambers.

She also could not recall when she found out, but Agatha became aware of her nightly jaunts to visit the weapons teacher. Instead of telling anyone, Agatha had raised both eyebrows, set her hands in her lap and said, "well, they do say opposites attract. Try and avoid getting mud on the carpet, would you?"

Sidheag tried. She didn't succeed, but she tried.

Their meetings continued, Sophronia, Dimity, and the rest of her class none the wiser. The teachers might have suspected something, or Niall might have told them. Preshea made it a point to bring the handsome teacher into conversation at least once a week, and each time she did Agatha and Sidheag laughed silently.

"If there was ever a student that could charm a teacher such as him, I believe the only suitable candidate would be myself. Or you, Monique." Preshea said. Monique nodded in agreement, and Sidheag snorted over her toast.

"I'm sure your right," she said, Agatha smirking behind her teacup.

When she went home to Scotland over Christmas and at the end of the school year, she wrote him frequently. Her grandfather was completely clueless, as Niall put the return address as that of a friend he stayed with in London during the breaks, and his name as Nadine Tumbledown.

Sidheag hated the alias, particularly the last name. The English always seemed to have ridiculous last names. Niall was an exception, though he didn't escape the English oddness because that's all he went by. When she had asked him his first name, Captain Niall had stopped mid stride, stared up at the stars, then looked at her and said, "I have absolutely no idea, but I think it must have been pretty terrible for me to put so much effort into forgetting it."

So Niall was Niall, plain and simple, and it became one of the many things Sidheag liked about the captain.  _Her_  captain.

She'd never been excited for finishing school until she had her captain. After they'd established between themselves, over letter, that yes, they did indeed intend to carry on as official beaus (though they and Agatha were the only ones that knew), it became quite a lot of fun for Sidheag and Niall during lessons. The swooning tone in the girls voices when addressing Niall made him have to suppress the most idiotic snort-laughter, and Sidheag had to try not to smile when girls would gush, or Preshea would propose a plan on how someone could secure matrimony.

It's a shame she didn't know that all you needed was to be a tawny eyed, mahogany haired Scotswoman with an affinity for sword fighting.

Further into her second year at finishing school, a trip to London was announced. They were all to see a play. There was an underlining reason, as there always was with Madamousille Geraldine's, but Sidheag didn't pay attention to what it was.

The girls, of course, were all a flutter. Sidheag was not. While the young lady didn't give a rats tail whether or not she was in style, she did know that a lady in full plaid skirts of her height would stick out like a oddly colored tree in the middle of a prairie. Not to mention the date they were attending the play, February 1st, was Sidheag's 16th birthday, and she didn't wish to spend it being told by the girl behind her  _scoot down, please, I can't see a thing through your head!_

She confessed this to Agatha two days before the show as they were getting ready for bed. The redhead tied the nightcap under her chin and looked at her friend thoughtfully. "Isn't Captain Niall in London?"

Sidheag blinked, and nodded. "Aye." It had been deemed to cold for the girls to be out in the moors, so Niall had been given a month off. As usual, he spent it in London.

"Then send him a letter. We might not be able to do anything, but if you can sneak off or something of the like, but you two might."

Sidheag raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Why Agatha Woosmoss, are you suggesting maliciousness?"

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Dear, you have no idea." And with that she got into bed, turned off her lamp, and rolled over.

Sidheag did send word the next day, as they were in London, it just wasn't time for the show. She received a letter back by the evening post, and discovered it wasn't opened at all. Niall had put his actual name in the corner. She made sure to hide the letter from Preshea and went off to her room, opening it.

_I have an idea. If you can manage, meet me on Piccadilly._

_Yours,_

_Niall_

Sidheag couldn't help but smile. The night of the show, Sidheag put on her favorite dress so as not to seem out of place with the rest of the lot. And she might have put it on for Niall as well, but she wasn't going to admit it.

It was plaid, like everything else she owned. The pattern was dark greens over a white base with a small amount of green tint. The neck was mildly scooped - it showed nothing, but it was certainly lower than Sidheag ever wore, especially considering she had nothing to utilize beside a very attractive collarbone. A green ribbon with two white stripes down the middle went in an inverted triangle from the shoulders to the middle of the waist, where it was tied in a bow with long tails that reached the knee. Three larger bows of the same pattern went from her waist to the neckline, and two others were placed on either of her shockingly short sleeves.

It looked very well on her, even Dimity liking it despite the fact it was extremely Scottish.

Professor Lefoux saw it and looked like she wanted to reprimand her for such sleeves, but she instead pursed her lips and went after a girl exposing too much decolletage. Sidheag smirked.

Once out of the school they were filed into lines and started toward the Theater Royal. At an alley Sidheag glanced around and then stepped out of line and behind rubbish bins. A minute of waiting and she stepped out and headed to Piccadilly.

It wasn't a moment later that Niall was there. He was wearing evening wear, and Sidheag didn't hesitate when she said, "you look dandy."

He smiled, then said jokingly, "you look positively  _bonny_."

She rolled her eyes, though she was flatter. "Hardy-har-har, Niall."

He grinned. For the first time that she'd ever seen, he was wearing a normal top hat with a deep blue band about the middle, which matched his waistcoat. He offered her his arm, and she took it, smiling some. "I'm glad you wrote me. I had no idea it was your birthday," he said as he lead her, almost chiding.

"Oh, it isna," she caught herself and paused, "isn't a big deal. I've never done much for it."

He inclined his head. "I suppose you wouldn't, growing up with immortals."

She nodded. "I never saw the importance, or maybe the excitement. All it means is your getting older, and the only thing that results with age is death. And death is never a happy occasion, less the person that died happened tae - to, be hated or in pain."

Niall paused. "You know, I don't care if you slip up. The taes and the dinnas' or whatever they are, I understand them just fine."

Sidheag breathed deeply. "I have to be consistent, otherwise no one understands what I'm saying."

"I do."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind."

She walked a bit closer to him after that. She hated not speaking as she normally would. Every word had to be calculated and thought through, or she'd go allover Scottish and never get anything across without a good deal of trouble and raised voices. Not that she minded trouble and raised voices, but everyone else seemed annoyingly offended by either action.

They talked idly about nothing in particular until Sidheag became aware they were heading towards the very theater she'd just walked away from. She was immediately concerned as much as Sidheag could be about being caught alone with a gentleman, and a teacher at that, by the rest of her classmates. She however kept calm as Niall casually walked up to the ticket booth and slid forward two tickets.

The ticket man looked them over and nodded. He didn't even looked at Sidheag, and it was one of the times she was thankful for her height. Being able to look a man in the eye gave a wondrous impression of age.

They passed into the lobby, which was utterly grand but Sidheag wasn't paying enough attention to notice anything other than the impression it gave. Niall was leading her, casually, to a staircase, and up this staircase to a door with a man dressed like a butler at it. He handed him the ticket stub, and the butler fellow glanced at it, and then handed it back and opened the door.

"Enjoy the show, sir and madam." He said, smiling as they went through.

Once a few steps up the dark stairway, Sidheag stopped and looked behind and down at Niall. " _What_?"

His lips twitched upwards. "I suppose I should have consulted you first, but as I recall your a fan of Cyrano, and they're playing one of his plays tonight."

"What?!" If she'd known that she would have dealt with some debut telling her to get her head out of the way.

"Dear, is that all you know how to say?"

She gave him a look but couldn't keep it. They went up the stairs again and then entered a hall, and Niall lead her into a box with four chairs, but it was only them. Sidheag wished they'd lowered the gas lamps already, as she was sure Niall could see the tint in her cheeks.

"Niall, I have no idea how you did this, but it's wonderful." She full on grinned.

Niall looked rather proud of himself and put a hand on her lower back and kissed just in front of her ear. "I'm glad to hear that, Sidheag."

She returned the kiss to the same spot on him and then went to the front of the box, looking out at the massive stage and rows upon rows of seats below. She spotted her classmates where they took up a large block of the seating. Agatha looked up, as if she knew they'd be there, and Sidheag could just make out her smile.

"Wait - she knew, the ruddy girl. You worked with Agatha, didn't you?" Sidheag ducked when other girls turned their heads, crouching out of sight. Niall chuckled, coming beside her and waving down to the group..

"I might have," he said, offering her a hand after a moment.

She took it, and they sat down as the gas lamps began to lower. "Professor Lefoux didna say anything about my dress either. You wouldn't have said anything, would you?"

He didn't respond but to take off his top hat and put it to the side.

She huffed slightly. "Did you really not know it was my birthday?"

He chuckled. "I didn't, know. That just happened to be a coincidence."

"Ah."

Sidheag decided to accept the fact Niall had planned this out previously and got comfortable. She looked over, linked her arm with his on the armrest and connected their hands loosely so they wouldn't get cramped, and laid her head on his shoulder. She knew he had something of a silly blush on his cheeks as he leaned his head against hers.

They'd sat similarly before, but there was something more intimate about doing so in a box seat in dim lighting, mere yards away from a large group of people who they did not want finding out about their associated. It was mildly thrilling. Not to mention Niall had on some kind of frustratingly delicious cologne that was somewhere between sweet amber and the air when it was raining, the smell of field grass underlying it all in such a way it made Sidheag draw herself closer - which, she thought later on, might have been why he wore it.

The play was brilliant. Sidheag had seen it a dozen times - every time it had been in Glasgow, and once in Edinburgh, and now at the Theater Royal - and each time she'd been impressed by the effects, laughed at the jokes, and been surprised that by the end of it they hadn't managed to set the stage on fire. Really, a story about a man flying to space using firecrackers and meeting aliens with four legs and firearms that could cook the meat they killed could never get old.

Niall looked entertained and confused, and clapped with everyone else at the end. "I'm still confused about the earring educating children."

"It's just make believe, Niall."

"Alright."

She didn't want to, but Sidheag got up when it was time to leave the theater. Niall did the same and put on his hat. Sidheag took his hand and nuzzled his neck. "Thank you, Niall."

He blinked rapidly and smiled when she moved to look at him. "I'm glad you liked-"

It was in that moment Sidheag decided to do something very, well, Sidheag. The reason behind the action was, quite simply, because Sidheag felt it was the right moment at the right time, and because Niall smelled far too good to go without some kind of reward.

So she kissed him, right on the lips without any warning. No lowered eyelids, no seductive smile or sweet words -she just rammed their lips together and hoped for the best.

The captain was caught off guard and backed his face up a second later and rubbed his mouth, trying his very best  _not_  to laugh. "Darling, you just smashed your teeth into mine."

She could feel her ears turn red. "I think I may have been a mite enthusiastic."

"Well enthusiasm is no sin, but," he laughed, "an unhurried approach usually avoids injury."

"Usually?" She glanced down, her chest and shoulders were collecting a blotchy sort of red Lady Linette would dissaprove of.

Niall got closer at that moment, their bodies lightly pressed together. He put a hand on either of her arms. "Well, sometimes a lack of experience can lead to mistakes, and mistakes lead to injury."

Sidheag paused, the gears installed by Geraldine's turning in her head. Her voice was light, "well, I'd like tae avoid the mistakes."

"Then practice is best, Lady Kingair."

She blinked slowly at him, mouth gently gliding into a smile that she hoped didn't show her nerves. "Are you offering any lessons?"

"There might be one soon."

"How soon is that?"

Niall took out his pocket watch, pretend to check the time, and then looked at her. "Why, you're in luck. One seems to be in progress right...about...now," and then he kissed her. It was gentle, and didn't involve any teeth smashing together. Sidheag forgot how to breath during the process, taking a little gasp when their lips parted for a moment, and then more or less melted into him.  _So_ this _is how it's supposed to go. No wonder it's a popular pastime._

His lips were soft and he tasted like mint. Sidheag had never imagined he'd taste like mint, and found herself very fond of the herb after she found out he did. She wrapped her arms around him and used her hand to flick his hat onto her head, masking it as a petting motion.

When they finally parted, she felt particularly dizzy, and Niall said rather breathlessly, "that concludes  _this_  lesson."

She giggled in a very un-Sidheag like way. "Oh, there's more?"

"If I can help it, my Lady." He winked, then started to walk out with her before stopping and feeling around his head. "Why, where's my hat?" He looked behind him, going to his seat and glancing around. "Have you seen my hat?"

"I have no idea." She said, straight faced.

He huffed and got on his knees, looking under the chair. He got back up and looked around again - under her chair, over the edge of the box, beneath a side table and up at the ceiling, as if it had learned to fly. He frowned, and only when he looked back at Sidheag did she start laughing. He blinked, shook his head, and then blinked again.

"My hat - where did you find it?"

She beamed, took off the hat, and held it out to him. "You're a silly man, Captain Niall."

The unshedualed "lesson" ended up making Sidheag late returning. They attempted to get back unnoticed, but Professor Lefoux was waiting at the stairs, arms crossed, face emotionless.

"Niall." She said, flat toned.

"Beatrice." He beamed.

"I thought we agreed you'd have the chit back on  _time_." She huffed just slightly. Niall stopped by the stairs, hand on Sidheag's shoulder.

"We got a bit distracted."

She snorted and mumbled, "I bet you did."

They both ignored the Frenchwoman and Niall helped Sidheag onto the first step. She smiled down and gave a small wave, and he gave one back before starting to walk away. He suddenly began running a few paces off and, once he reached an exceptional speed, leaped into the air. Sidheag watched as he shifted, his momentum throwing him out of his clothes as he did so.

He landed on the street, his clothes on the ground but in no way shredded.

"Showoff," Professor Lefoux rolled her eyes. Sidheag grinned, watched him pick up his things, store them in his hat, and then grab the hat in his mouth. She waved again, and he wagged his tail and trotted away. Professor Lefoux turned to Sidheag and pointed to the school. "Your quarters, young lady."

"Yes Professor." She went right up and to her and the other girls rooms. Everyone looked at her when she came in.

"There you are, Sidheag!" Dimity exclaimed. "Where have you been?! We didn't see you anywhere during the play!"

"Oh, I was there," she said, casually slipping off her gloves and shoes. "I got permission to sit elsewhere - one of my pack was in town."

"A Scotsman? Just in town? That sounds suspicious." Preshea sneered. "I bet she was off gallivanting in some tavern."

Sidheag thought that sounded like a lovely idea, getting drunk with Niall. Granted she'd never been drunk and she knew he'd need formaldehyde to get sloshed, but she'd seen her uncles tipsy and it looked like a jolly time.

Sophronia rolled her eyes and they all collectively ignored Preshea. "It was funny, did you see Captain Niall?"

She could still taste the mint. "No. Why, was he here?"

"He was up in a box seat!" Dimity exclaimed. "And he wore evening wear - I mean, it was so  _strange_  seeing him dressed properly!"

"I wouldn't doubt him having a lady friend with him," Sophronia suggested.

"I certainly hope not," mumbled Monique, who was undoing her hair and tucking it into a cap.

"Oh, wouldn't that be lovely for him?" Dimity smiled. "He is such a nice man, and handsome. I'd hope he's find someone, even if it's only for a time."

Sidheag avoided frowning by mumbling about curfew and going to dress down. She hated being reminded of mortality - granted she knew she'd be bitten later in life, and far as she was concerned she knew she'd survive, but it still wasn't a pleasant thought.

Saving her from a dreary inner monologue was Agatha, who entered and immediately laughed.

"All their talking about now is Captain Niall, and sometimes the play." Her curls flopped around as she shook her head and started dressing down. "I couldn't stay. I was going to laugh too hard."

Sidheag snorted. "If I had the option I'd tell Sophronia so she could laugh, too."

"Not Dimity?"

"Later on, if it stopped being funny."

Agatha shook her head, and soon enough both girls were dressed for bed. They stepped out again but found everyone else had run back to their rooms, curfew only minutes away. They went back, Agatha sitting on her bed and brushing her hair. Sidheag launched herself face first into her unmade bed, then wiggled under the covers and laid on her back, hands resting over her stomach.

"So, what did you two do?" Agatha asked. If she'd been more clever, or thought the sentence through a bit more, she might have instead asked, 'how did you enjoy the play?' or 'did you have a nice conversation?'

Instead she gave Sidheag the opportunity to turn on her side and look at her, deadpan, and say, "unspeakable things."

Agatha stopped mid-brush, eyes going wide. "What?!"

"Positively  _unspeakable_  things, Agatha," she said, making sure her voice was low, yet airy.

Agatha dropped her brush, seeing no shift in expression on her friends face, and covered her mouth. "Oh Sidheag Maccon, I cannot believe - you were  _right_ above  _everyone_ in the box seat! How did you manage - wait - no, I do  _not_ want to know!"

Sidheag was astounded she believed it so easily, and started laughing. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Agatha! I'm only  _joking!_ "

Agatha stopped, and then huffed and slung a petticoat at her. "You are a terrible girl, Sidheag Maccon."

She tossed the petticoat back. "Apparently, since you thought I'd actually do such a thing."

Agatha picked up her brush again and finished brushing her hair, then stacked it all up under her cap and tied it, laying back in her bed. There was a pause as the call for lights out came. Agatha shut off her lamp while Sidheag quickly undid her hair and shoved it in a cap.

She sighed. "So what did you  _really_  do? Anything romantic?"

Sidheag really hated sharing such, but decided to plainly say, "I kissed him."

"Is he good at that sort of thing?" She asked shyly.

"I suppose so," Sidheag responded while thinking  _he's fantastic_. She briefly wondered what _else_ he was good at.

"Hm. Well you had a more interesting night than the rest of us."

Sidheag turned off her lamp and laid down, facing the ceiling. The shuffling of Agatha's covers as she shifted broke the quiet. "Aye, I do think you can say that."


End file.
